Ahora que al fin comprendo
by Aniitaa
Summary: Gerard se sume en una profunda tristeza al enterarse de la paternidad de Frank. El recuerdo de una relación que no pudo ser y la realidad que los afecta a ambos lo acecha.


Hola!

Cómo están? Repito algunas cosas que dije en el otro one-shoot por si no las han leído.

Hace muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, pero aprecio mucho esta página. Gracias a ella empecé con los fanfics y ahora que he mejorado, que encuentro que mí escritura es mejor decidí volver a compartir lo que hago. Hubo algunos cambios, como por ejemplo que dejé de escribir sobre Harry Potter y fics héteros. Ahora únicamente estoy dedicada a esta pareja, pero tengo un proyecto también para un hétero. Ya les adenlantaré sobre eso más adelante.

Si leen, chicas, quisiera pedirles que comenten. Esto sería así como una prueba para ver como me iría si subo mis fics aquí (actualmente tengo dos en proceso en otra páginas). Amaría subirlos aquí también... Ustedes dirán.

En fin, este one-shoot lo hice ni bien me enteré de la noticia de que Frank iba a ser padre (hace unos meses ya). Aquí tienen el producto, espero que lo disfruten. Si alguna quiere que nos pongamos en contacto dejénme su correo (Amo escribir historias a pedido, por ejemplo). Además temgp un blog con Frerards que estaría encantada de pasarles.

Si alguna lee o escribe en el HBM, yo soy **freakingoutday**

Anyway, me dejo de charla.

A leer! Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Frank esperaba que fueran parecidos a su madre, que tuvieran su redonda y dulce cara, sus adorables y aniñadas facciones, sus expresiones amenas y apacibles. Sin embargo esperaba que tuvieran sus ojos, esos que no eran ni marrones ni verdes, esos únicos, esos que me robaron el sueño muchas largas noches. Y yo, yo no puedo superar esta tristeza en la que me sumió con su noticia, no puedo más que fumar y dejar mi mente volar por las tramposas redes del pasado, en las que no existía tanta gente entre nosotros. Pero con el correr de los años, con mi aparente indiferencia y su hipócrita aceptación, nos fuimos alejando, y el espacio que se abría entre nosotros era rellenado con gente, que aumentaba con el tiempo, separándonos cada día un poco más. Primero fue mi esposa, luego la suya, mi hija y ahora… y ahora… siquiera puedo nombrarlos. Sé que es mi culpa, sé que fui yo quien comenzó esto. Pero no puedo evitar el dolor, la tristeza, el desasosiego. ¿Habrá sufrido él lo mismo cuando fue su turno de sobrellevarlo? ¿Sintió el mismo infinito dolor, el vacío de ver todo acabado?

Perdí la cuenta de los cigarrillos que he fumado, perdí la cuenta de las botellas de alcohol que he tomado, perdí la cuenta de los días que llevo sin salir de esta habitación, sin ver a mi mujer ni a mi hija. El celular ha sonado incesante durante el largo o quizás corto tiempo que llevaba allí pero no estaba en mis planes responderlo. Lamenté tener que preocupar así a los que me quieren pero no me encontraba emocionalmente entero como para enfrentarme a la gente. No tenía idea cómo fue que llegué ahí, pero estaba totalmente seguro de encontrarme en mi departamento de soltero, con las luces apagadas y los muebles cubiertos por telas blancas. Todo olía a encierro y se mirase por donde se mirase, estaba repleto de polvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ir allí? Bastante. Recuerdos del pasado invadieron mi mente, pude recrear imágenes de varios años atrás, cuando habitaba aquel cómodo departamento. Logré verme componer, acompañado de amigos, mirando la televisión. Pude verlo atravesar la puerta y besarme dulcemente… Mi mente se bloqueó ante el dulce pero doloroso recuerdo. Intenté hacer de cuenta que nunca existió pero el vacío en mi corazón decía claramente lo contrario. Su amor, su compañía, hacía mucha falta allí. Todo había terminado, y aunque quizás ya estuviese terminado hace tiempo, fue ese el momento en el que fui realmente conciente de todo. Quizás yo olvidase a mi mujer e ignorase a mi hija durante unas horas para estar con él, pero tenía muy claro que Frank no lo haría.

Deseé con todo mi corazón alguien que me recordase la razón por la que lo abandoné, la razón por la que me casé con una mujer que solo apreciaba. Tal vez sea un idiota, tal vez arruiné dos vidas y una posible relación. Tal vez era masoquista y me regodeaba en mi propio dolor.

Cerré los ojos y me tomé la cabeza fuertemente. Quizás si nunca lo hubiese conocido sería un hombre normal ahora, no sufriría por amor, no hubiera probado la bisexualidad… Pero le debo tanto que siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Gracias a él conocí el amor y si éste sufrimiento es el precio que debo pagar por aquel hermoso sentimiento que sentí cuando estuvimos juntos, bien, supongo que lo aceptaré.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro me había pedido que fuera el padrino de ambos y yo, como el idiota que era, había aceptado sin chistar. Me había tragado el orgullo, guardando las lágrimas y escondiendo el dolor. Me había dejado, según dijo debía contarle la "espléndida" noticia a su esposa. Y yo me había quedado allí, esperando que alguien saliese de atrás del mostrador del bar en el que nos encontrábamos y me dijese que era una muy pesada broma. Pero por más que esperé nunca llegó. Decidí irme, y no tengo idea de cómo llegué a mi antiguo departamento, pero por el rugir de mi estómago sé que he pasado varios días sin moverme de éste rincón.

No siento las piernas y la cabeza me da vueltas debido a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido. El celular sigue sonando, pero he dicho que no voy a atenderlo.

¿Y dónde quedo yo para él? ¿Qué lugar ocupo? ¿Cuándo he dejado de ser aquel ser perfecto al que amaba incondicionalmente? Me cegué y tengo la fuerte sensación de haberme perdido gran parte de mi vida. ¿Y el amor que teníamos? Tengo solamente el recuerdo.

Oí un sonido insistente. No era mi celular, no era yo, sin embargo sonaba bastante cerca. Me llevó largos minutos ser conciente de que provenían de la puerta. Alguien la golpeaba, la pateaba, parecía querer derribarla. Me levanté lentamente, el mareo por el alcohol no me tenía precisamente ágil. Caminé hacia la puerta como pude, tomándome de la pared.

-¡Abre Gerard! Sé que estás ahí-era su voz, varonil y enfadada.

Mis piernas temblaron al oírlo. Me derrumbé allí, junto a la puerta, recargué mi espalda contra el gran pedazo de madera que nos separaba. Sentí en mi propio cuerpo cuando volvió a patear la puerta.

-¡Abre maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierda debes hacerme esto?

De mis ojos, lágrimas.

-Vete-susurré muy bajito, no muy seguro de que llegase a escucharme.

Oí como se deslizaba contra la puerta y lo pude imaginar destruido, demacrado y preocupado del otro lado.

-Lo lamento-dijo y su voz sonó rota, afectada por el llanto que quizás, salía de sus ojos-. Pero por favor ábreme. Necesito saber que estas bien. Por favor Gerard, lo lamento.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios mi corazón se estrujaba. Sonaba triste, preocupado.

-Abre, te lo ruego, sé que me estás oyendo. Puedo sentirte, casi pedo olerte… Por favor. No me dañes así, no lo hagas.

-¡¿Tú si puedes hacerlo?-exploté disgustado.

-¡Oh, Gerard! ¡Estás bien! Temí lo peor…

Lo oí sollozar del otro lado y tuve la certeza de que ahora si lloraba.

-Vete Frank, con quien menos quiero hablar es contigo. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Sal de mi vida de una vez, olvídame y desaparece. Ya no te necesito.

-Ábreme o llamaré la policía-me amenazó.

-Hazlo si se te apetece-lo desafié.

Me alejé de la puerta y volví a mi lugar original. Me acurruqué nuevamente en el oscuro rincón, volví a tomarme las piernas y a recargar la cabeza contra la pared. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en mis recuerdos, en mis pensamientos, en mis penas. Suspiré. A lo lejos podía oír como volvía a arremeter contra mi puerta, que fuerte y altiva resistía sus débiles patadas.

Pero un tiempo después, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me lo encontré allí. Su ropa estaba arrugada, su semblante alterado y mi puerta rota en el suelo.

Me puse de pie y empujándolo con toda la fuerza que me fue posible en mi estado de alcoholismo le exigí que se fuese de allí.

-No me iré sin ti-dijo y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

-¿Por qué mierda tenías que hacerme esto, eh? ¡Dime!

Le estrujé la camisa y de mis ojos se escaparon gruesas lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Qué hay de mí ahora, Frank? Dime cómo continuar porque no encuentro la salida de este laberinto de oscuridad en el que me has sumido.

-Igual que como hice yo cuando tú me abandonaste, cuando te casaste, cuando tuviste tu hija. Has sido siempre muy egoísta. Por más destruido que te encuentres Gee, debo de hacer mi vida como tú rehiciste la tuya.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté como un niño y me aferré a él, a su cuerpo.

Sus brazos me rodearon, otra vez, como no lo hacía hace tiempo. Pude sentir mi necesidad fundirse en la suya y en medio de esa fuerte tormenta, me sentí un segundo en paz.

-No lo sé, tú lo acabaste primero Gerard-dijo simple, convencido, acostumbrado.

Desesperación y desilusión. Le resulta fácil echarme en cara haber terminado esa informal y poco seria relación, pero era yo quien veía desfilar gran cantidad de mujeres por su habitación en las giras.

-Tú eras quien se acostaba con cualquier mujer que encontrase-le recriminé, con la herida tan abierta como cuando lo dejé.

-No puedes negar que tú lo hacías…

Y tiene razón, no puedo. Pero yo me acostaba con ellas para no sentirme solo, para llenar el vacío que él dejaba cuando se iba, para imaginar que en realidad el cuerpo que recorría no era más que el suyo. Sin embargo no podía confesárselo. No podía demostrarle lo mucho que significó para mí, lo mucho que me hacía falta su compañía. Quizás, tal vez, aquello que teníamos nunca fue lo que yo creí.

Recuerdo su depresión los días posteriores a cuando le dije que todo había acabado, que ya no sentía el mismo amor. Recuerdo mi maldita indiferencia. ¿Por qué me creyó? ¿Por qué me dejó dejarlo? Le mojé la camisa con lágrimas saladas.

-No deberías haberme dejado errar de esa forma Frank. Yo te amaba, eras parte de mí, no había mujer, hombre, ser humano, que lograse remplazarte. Pero fue tan fácil abandonarte… ¿por qué me dejaste hacerlo?

-Dicen que cuando amas a alguien hay que dejarlo ir y que si no regresa en realidad nunca fue tuyo.

Me alejé lentamente, me recargué sobre un sillón para mantenerme en pie y fijé mi mirada en la suya. Vi como recogía una botella y me recriminaba haber vuelto a tomar.

-Lo lamento, cada uno enfrenta sus problemas como puede-solté con todo el sarcasmo del que fui capaz.

Lanzó la botella contra el suelo y la oí partirse. Se acercó, tomó mis mejillas con rabia y me besó con despecho, con odio, con enojo, con preocupación y tal vez, hasta con pasión contenida.

-¿Por qué mierda la embarazaste, Frank?-inquirí cuando me separé de él, con la voz entrecortada.

-Por la misma maldita razón que tú embarazaste a Lindsay.

Mi semblante se ensombreció. Era obvio que yo no tenía qué recriminarle, el solo había seguido mis pasos. Pero resulta mucho más fácil echarle la culpa al otro de lastimarte que admitir que tu has hecho lo mismo. Eso era lo que sucedía. Eso era lo que yo, cobarde como he sido toda mi vida, le hacía al hombre que sería, por siempre, el amor de mi vida.

Soltó mis mejillas, caminó hacia el mismo rincón donde yo había pasado mis últimos días y tomó mis cigarrillos. Abrió la ventana y encendió uno. Lo fumó y yo lo observé hacerlo. He de admitir que siempre me pareció sumamente sensual ver una persona fumar, pero nada se compara con verlo a él fumar. Era la clara imagen de la perfección. Sus ojos perdidos en el exterior, rojizos por el insomnio y el llanto pero sin perder esa característica belleza, sus labios entreabiertos que calaban intermitentemente el cigarro, su pelo que libre bailaba dirigido por el viento. Quise besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor como nunca en mi vida. Pero me detuve y no fue por mi propia voluntad. Sabía lo que diría en cuanto terminase de sacarle la camiseta y no quería oírlo.

-Estúpido, no debes beber-dijo y soltó un leve suspiro.

Hice como si no lo escuchase y con paso lento para no caer me acerqué a él. Dirigí mi boca directo a su cuello mientras mi mano se colaba por debajo de su remera. Y mientras me permitía explorarlo soltó otro suspiro.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?-inquirí todavía en su cuello, mi aliento chocando frente a la tatuada piel.

-Sabes que sí-me respondió y una sonrisa cruzó mis labios- Sin embargo no caeré en este juego, no ahora, no más.

Me tomó las muñecas y me alejó de él. Me sentí frío, incompleto, necesitado.

-Nunca he sido tan bipolar como cuando estoy contigo-reflexioné en voz alta.

Asintió y sin pretender ser cruel dijo:

-Seré yo quien mantenga los pies en la tierra ahora. Seré yo el racional y realista.

Me dolió saber que no decía otra cosa que la réplica de mis palabras al abandonarlo. Cuando con el alma hecha pedazos le había argumentado ser el más racional y realista de los dos, alegando que lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. Y sí, lo admito, sé que fui yo quien rompió no solo su corazón, si no también el propio; fui yo quien acabó las esperanzas, fui yo quien convirtió a Frank en ése ser frío y tan racional que es ahora. Porque yo acabé con aquel sentimiento que vuelve irracional a una persona: el amor. Es mi culpa, entonces, que no oiga su corazón y que se deje llevar tan sólo por lo que todos esperan de él. Es mi culpa que haya dejado de ser aquel joven radiante de ojos delineados y cabello excéntrico. Es mi culpa que se haya convertido en ese no aburrido pero si normal hombre tatuado que se ha quitado los piercings, que ha dejado crecer su cabello y hasta su barba. Al hablarle no puedo evitar notar que ha dejado de infundirle sentimientos a sus palabras, que ya todo suena lejano y vacío. Y me tiento a pensar que tal vez es tan solo un reflejo de en lo que me he convertido yo en estos últimos años. Ya nada parece valer la pena, voy sin vida por ahí, habitando un cuerpo vacío de todo sentimiento y emoción.

-Devuélveme la vida-le rogué entre lágrimas que no eran más que el fruto de mis conclusiones.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo si tú cuando me la quitaste careciste de consideraciones?

Asentí y con una sonrisa triste volví a mi rincón, tomé una botella medio vacía y la bebí hasta acabarla. Él tan solo caminaba por la habitación admirándola tal vez por los recuerdos que albergaba. Tan nuestros, tan privados, tan secretos. Fui yo quien nos había prohibido blanquear la situación cuando fue el momento.

Y de pronto tuve la sensación o quizás la certeza de entender que me había olvidado, muy de a poco. Comprendí que ya no era ni la mitad de lo que signifiqué algún día en su corazón. Entendí, finalmente, que quizás era hora de dejarlo ir de una vez por todas, de permitirle esa felicidad que yo le había quitado por tantos años. Hice su dolor mío, sentí su pena, su tristeza.

-Vete-le pedí admirando sus ojos.

-No lo haré sin ti-me repitió.

-Hazlo, ya estoy bien. Volveré a mi casa ni bien salgas de aquí.

Negó muy despacio.

-Ven conmigo-dijo.

-No, Frank, he tomado una decisión. Te dejaré libre, lo prometo. Ya comprendí que has logrado lo que por tantos años deseamos: que me olvides. Sé que es tarde pero me he dado cuenta cuánta razón tenías: no amaré nunca a nadie tanto como lo hago contigo. Y aunque te ame sé que lo arruiné, sé que nunca serás completamente feliz conmigo. Debo dejarte ir, decirte adiós, hacerme a un costado.

Me callé al ver las lágrimas caer de sus hermosos ojos. Respiré hondo e intenté hacer uso de mi dureza. No debía consolarlo ni abrazarlo como quería, ya no era ese mi papel.

Respiré hondo al verlo bajar la cabeza y observarse los zapatos con tristeza. Toda la entereza que parecía haber tenido hacía unos minutos se había esfumado. Se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

-Espero que sean parecidos a su madre, que tengan su redonda y dulce cara, sus adorables y aniñadas facciones, sus expresiones amenas y apacibles. Sin embargo espero que tengan tus ojos, esos que no son ni marrones ni verdes, esos únicos, esos que me roban el sueño muchas largas noches.

Lo observé irse, con paso lento y triste. Sequé la lágrima que mis ojos derramaron y aspiré su olor que todavía flotaba en el ambiente por última vez. Lamenté, por primera vez, haber abierto los ojos tan tarde.


End file.
